<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Buff Boys Can Wear Skirts by HetaCon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098004">Even Buff Boys Can Wear Skirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon'>HetaCon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Akaashi is just really supportive of his boyfriend no matter what, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, bokuto koutarou in a skirt, let’s be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is feeling nervous about his choice of clothing for today’s date with Akaashi. Akaashi lets him know that it will be ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Buff Boys Can Wear Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Bokuto’s a little insecure, mentions of skin picking, Bokuto cries a little but it’s out of love</p><p>Boys deserve pretty skirts and shaving isn’t required cause screw that &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Akaashi, do you really think that this is good ideaaaaaa?” Bokuto whined out from his and Akaashi’s bedroom, fidgeting with his clothes as he looked in the mirror.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, I bet you look wonderful, there’s no need to be ashamed of it,” Akaashi responded from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Yeah but like... Don’t other guys try to look more feminine when they do this kind of stuff? I mean, when you do it, you shave your legs and everything! You look pretty!” Bokuto couldn’t help as he fumbled with the ends of the skirt he was currently sporting. It was a fairly stretchy one that Akaashi had owned for a while but while it fit fine, it still was much shorter on Bokuto than he had ever seen it look on his boyfriend. “I just look... I look ugly, you won’t want to see it Akaashi, you’ll realize that I’m just an ugly stupid dummy who’s only good at volleyball!” he lamented, whining high in his throat.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, you don’t have to go out like that if you don’t want to. You can change if it’s honestly making you feel uncomfortable,” Akaashi told him.</p><p>Bokuto started to take off the off-the-shoulder sweater he was currently wearing as Akaashi said that but he stopped as he heard Akaashi’s next words.</p><p>“But... I won’t judge, I think you always look very beautiful, I promise.”</p><p>It really was tempting to take off the outfit and change back into his regular clothes for their date this afternoon. Bokuto felt much more like he was supposed to when he was wearing his typical cargo shorts and t-shirt. But in all honesty, he did tentatively ask Akaashi about helping to put together this outfit for a reason. And he couldn’t let Akaashi’s hard work and consideration go to waste, could he..?</p><p>“O-Ok,” Bokuto finally said with a shaky sigh, trying to ignore how frantically his heart was beating in his ears from the nerves. “You can come in, you can see.”</p><p>The door slowly opened and Akaashi peeked his head in, his eyes traveling around the room for a second before he spotted Bokuto in front of the mirror.</p><p>Bokuto gave his boyfriend a silly pose to distract from the worry he was feeling, giving his most confident smirk. “Don’t I just look the most handsome?” he asked jokingly, hoping that his voice didn’t noticeably waver. Akaashi tended to notice those kinds of things though, he had always been attentive when it came to Bokuto.</p><p>Akaashi just looked at him as he came into the room fully, closing the door behind him. As he looked over the entire outfit, from Bokuto’s worn out sneakers to his unshaved legs, the short black skirt to the off-the-shoulder yellow sweater to his scabbed up shoulders, he smiled warmly. Bokuto felt his knees start to give at the expression, watching as the lines between Akaashi’s brows smoothed out, leaving an expression of softness and utter fondness, a look that Bokuto would rather (and often did) give Akaashi 24/7. Bokuto felt his cheeks grow hot as that look was directed to him instead and Akaashi let out a small laugh upon his cheeks turning a very visible shade of red.</p><p>Soon enough, Akaashi was standing directly in front of him, giving Bokuto that fond look of love up close. “You look very beautiful, I love you so much Kou,” Akaashi muttered out gently before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Bokuto couldn’t help the absolutely flustered whine that came out of his mouth as he buried his face into Akaashi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Stop making me believe you love me, it’s too much,” he quite nearly sobbed.</p><p>A hum was pressed against Bokuto’s hair as Akaashi hugged him.</p><p>“That’s my intention because it’s true, I want you to know that I love you just as much as you love me, ok?” Akaashi tilted his chin up with a finger. “I’m not the best at showing I love you but please always remember that I do and I’d do anything to return just how much you give me. You make me very happy Bokuto Koutarou.”</p><p>Tears, that’s what was currently streaming down Bokuto’s face, he couldn’t help it. Akaashi didn’t usually speak like this but Bokuto found that he was the exception to this. And even in silly moments like this, when he had been whining about his uncertainties of simply wearing a skirt out for a date, Akaashi felt it important enough to convey that he loved Bokuto and to wipe away every insecurity, of which Akaashi knew there was a lot.</p><p>“Promise I look beautiful? And that I don’t look silly?” Bokuto mumbled as he hugged Akaashi back as tightly as he could.</p><p>Akaashi planted a kiss over his hair. “Yes, you are beautiful and I am excited to go on a date with you no matter how you would like to dress.”</p><p>“I love you Keiji, you’re the best person in the whole world!” Bokuto sobbed out.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Akaashi chuckled, cupping Bokuto’s cheeks and watching over him as he started crying, waving his hands frantically from the pure amount of emotion. “I love you too Koutarou, I’m right here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>